phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Elf Feats
Half-elves have access to the following feats. Discerning Eye You are not easily fooled by illusions and forgeries. Prerequisites: Elf or half-elf, keen senses racial trait. Benefit: You receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusion spells and effects and a +2 bonus on Linguistic checks to detect forgeries. You can use the Linguistic skill to detect forgeries untrained. Elven Spirit Although you are of mixed heritage, you are closer to your elven relatives and the magic in their blood flows freely in your veins. Prerequisite: Half-elf. Benefit: You possess the elven magic racial trait of the elves, granting you a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, you receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Alternatively, you can instead gain any one racial trait that elves can exchange for the elven magic racial trait. Special: You can only take this feat at 1st level. If you take this feat, you cannot take the Human Spirit feat. Exile's Path A lifetime spent shunned by others and eschewing your heritage makes you resistant to efforts to pry inside of your mind. Prerequisite: Half-elf. Benefit: Once per day, when you fail a Will save against an enchantment spell or effect, you may reroll that saving throw, but must take the reroll result even if it's worse. Half-Drow Paragon Your drow blood is particularly strong. Prerequisites: Drow-blooded and drow magic racial traits, half-elf. Benefit: You count as a drow for any effects that relate to race. Furthermore, the spell-like abilities granted to you by your drow magic racial trait count as drow spell-like abilities for the purposes of any feat prerequisites. Human Spirit Your blood burns with the passion and unyielding quest for self-improvement displayed so prominently by your human relatives. Prerequisite: Half-elf. Benefit: You receive 1 bonus skill rank. Whenever you gain another Hit Die, you gain an additional skill rank. You cannot gain more than four skill ranks in this way. Special: You can only take this feat at 1st level. If you take this feat, you cannot take the Elven Spirit feat. Multitalented Mastery You are adept at numerous disciplines. Prerequisites: Character level 5th, half-elf, multitalented racial trait. Benefit: All of your classes are considered favored classes. You gain either +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever you take a level in any class. Apply these bonuses retroactively for all class levels that have not yet gained one of these bonuses. Normal: Half-elves with the multitalented racial trait have two favored classes. Neither Elf nor Human You have removed yourself from your heritage so thoroughly that even magic does not recognize you. Prerequisites: Exile's Path, Seen and Unseen, character level 11th, half-elf. Benefit: You are not considered elven or human for the purpose of harmful spells or effects based on your type, like a bane weapon or a ranger's favored enemy class feature. Seen and Unseen Your anonymity makes you difficult to find through magical or mundane means, and you have learned how to combat both of your progenitor races. Prerequisites: Exile's Path, character level 5th, half-elf. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on all saving throws against scrying or divination effects. Additionally, you gain a +2 bonus on all Stealth checks, and elves, half-elves, and humans take a –4 penalty on all efforts to track you through the Survival skill. Shared Manipulation You can subtly bolster allies' ability to misdirect and infuriate their enemies. Prerequisites: Cha 13, half-elf. Benefit: As a move action, you can grant all friendly creatures within 30 feet who can see or hear you a +2 bonus on Bluff or Intimidate checks (choose which skill to affect each time you use this ability) for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1 round). Category:Feats Category:Racial Feats